Stolen Destiny
by MissUnusual
Summary: Kurt and Blaine find weird cards that define the things that will happen to them. Will their destiny fulfill itself like the cards predict or will someone try to manipulate what has to happen? AU. Kurt X Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Stolen

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_

Where was that buzz sound coming from? It was making the 10 year old Blaine mad. He went outside his beach house to get some fresh air and find out where the buzz sound was coming from. After walking several minutes, he concluded that maybe his sister had done it. He then started doing what he did best: looking for shells. He was very entertained now.

He started thinking: _Who wouldn't look for shells if they had a beach house?_ Aside from the water, there's an endless sand below with thousands of things to explore.

Blaine was jumping around the rocks now and his curls were jumping up and down. The sun gave his eyes an intensive glow and his skin contrasted with his hazel eyes. He had khaki shorts and a navy blue shirt. He looked like an average boy, but he wasn't. He didn't consider himself to be like the rest of the kids he played with, although he didn't know why. A lot of the little girls around asked Blaine if they could get married in the future. He always declined the invites. He wasn't interested in that right now. C'mon, he was 10 years old.

A sight drifted Blaine out of his thoughts. Someone was crouched and looking for something on the sand. Curious, Blaine got closer to the figure. It still stayed there. The sun suddenly shone brighter and he caught a glimpse of a boy. He was small and very pale. Blaine couldn't make out the color of his eyes because they seemed to change. They looked green but blue at the same time. He didn't care. He couldn't stop looking at him. The little boy looked so cute just crouching there on the sand. Blaine wanted to go out there and talk to him.

And he did. He approached him, but then something weird happened. The little boy started running as soon as he noticed Blaine coming closer. Blaine quickly thought he was shy and so he started chasing him.

"Hey, come back! Don't be shy, I just want us to be friends!" he yelled. The little boy didn't seem to hear him. Just when Blaine thought he had lost him, the little boy re-appeared out of nowhere. They both stared at each other.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, I didn't mean to. My name is -" he was cut off again by the little boy running. Blaine didn't want to chase him anymore, but something inside of him told him to do it anyway. When they arrived to a little house, Blaine stopped running. He was really tired and that boy still hadn't broke a sweat. "What is wrong with you and running?" Blaine asked him. He still didn't answer.

"Look, if you keep being silent, I am going to leave." The little boy opened his eyes widely and looked down. Blaine was very confused.

"I'm...sorry." the little boy finally said. Blaine looked at him surprisingly. He couldn't believe he had finally spoken. "I'm just...very confused." he admitted. _You tell me_, Blaine thought.

"Follow me to the house." the little boy said. Blaine was even more confused now, but he still followed him. They went inside the house and into a big bright room. The sun was setting and the shadows started to invade the room.

"I don't know how you'll react to this, but...I found these cards in this house and look." said the little boy and he extended his arms to Blaine. Blaine took the cards and slowly analyzed the pictures in them.

He was holding 4 cards on his hands. The first one was 2 little boys in the same room as they were and they looked just like them. The second card had a picture of two boys holding hands and watching the clouds. The third card was an older boy, standing in the middle of a stage. Blaine looked at the little boy in front of him, confused of the images he was seeing. He wore a look that said: I'm just as confused as you.

He was about to watch the last card when suddenly a man came in. They both stared at the man, not knowing what to do. The man looked furiously at the little boy. "Kurt Hummel...what are you doing here?" he breathed with anger. "John, I'm sorry. I was just looking for shells outside and then-" he was cut off by the man grabbing him by the arm. "Never leave my sight AGAIN! Do you hear me?" he yelled at him. Kurt looked weak now. Blaine was shocked and he just stood there, looking at the scene.

"What are those?" the man asked. He took the cards and looked at them. Blaine looked at the man's eyes as they slowly became red. "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" he man yelled more. "I don't know John, I found those at home!" Kurt let out needlessly. "You LIAR! I made these cards! Nobody has ever changed the destiny I make for them!" he said. The man looked at Blaine now. "You."

Blaine stood up rapidly and started running. He didn't look back. He didn't want to look back. He was scared to death. He was confused. He didn't know what to do.

"Never come near Kurt again, you hear me?" the man screamed in the distance. Blaine's eyes started shedding some tears when he got to his house. He ran to his room and closed the door. His heart was beating fast and breathing was harder than usual.

"Blaine, are you ok?" asked his mother from the other side of the door. His mother opened the door slowly and saw Blaine crying in the corner. She went to his side to comfort him.

"What happened sweetie?" she asked softly while hugging him.

"I got lost." he lied. He was threatened by a man to never see Kurt again. He was scared. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry some more. Blaine couldn't understand why that man scared him so much.

Blaine only hoped for Kurt to be okay and to never see him again...

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey! Just a little surprise for you all. I did upload something new. This is one of my favorite couples on Glee and I decided to write this. It's a little rough but it'll get better throughout the next chapters, I promise!<strong>

**Favorite or review, please and thank you!**

**Littlethings86**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen**

Chapter 2

A 15 year old Blaine sat on the roof of the house. He was looking to the horizon, thinking back to what happened 5 years ago.

Kurt...

He hadn't forgotten him. He had stayed on his mind from the moment he laid eyes on him. Although he cursed the times he thought of Kurt, it was inevitable. That boy was bound to stay on Blaine's mind at least for some years.

Blaine looked at the house were he and Kurt had seen the cards. Blaine hadn't dared to go back to that creepy place where that memory would forever haunt him. That man...What was him name?

Dan. The name even send shivers down his spine. That man's eyes were like the devil. Full of selfishness and stubbornness. He looked like the kind of man that always had to be right. Just as Blaine was about to go inside, he saw someone who was headed to the front door. He tried to make out the figure but couldn't quite say what it was. He got down and went to his room. He didn't want to greet anyone right now.

"Blaine!" his mother called out. He sighed and asked her what was wrong. "Rachel is here!" He sighed one more time. His mother always loved Rachel since they were little kids and she hoped for them to end up together. As they grew up, they eventually became best friends since his mother always invited Rachel to the house. Thank God it didn't turn out to be anything more than just a nice friendship. "Let her in." he called out.

He waited for her to open the door and she peaked her head from behind his door. "Hey Blaine." he greeted. He smiled at her and told her to come in. "Ehh...I hope you don't mind, but I brought someone else too. He's new here and I just thought we should keep him company!"

Rachel and Blaine were charismatic but Rachel always wanted to know everyone. She always greeted the new neighbors and helped them move in or showed them the town. Blaine just meet people and was nice about it. He didn't go around wanting to meet everybody.

"Sure, I don't mind. Come in."

The first one to came in was Rachel. Then she invited the guest to come in. When he came in, Blaine was paralyzed. His eyes opened widely and so did the guests'.

"Kurt?" he said desperately. Kurt smiled at him. They hadn't seen each other for so long.

"Wait, you know him Blaine?" Rachel asked. Blaine looked at her and said. "Oh, um...I just heard you downstairs saying his name. You know I can hear everything from up here!" he lied. Rachel raised an eye brow, but ignored his weird mood to change the subject.

"Anyway, Kurt Blaine. Blaine Kurt. Blaine is my best friend since 6th grade and we've been dominating this town ever since!" Rachel always said that. She'd introduced Blaine to other people and told them how long they've been best friends. He always repeated what she said in his mind. It was always the exact same words.

Kurt saw that Blaine was acting as if they had never met and he played along. He greeted himself to Blaine and the three of them kept talking. After a while, Rachel said she had to go and excused herself with Blaine. She begged him to stay with Kurt. "Please Blaine. You know how I am with new people. I want him to be comfortable here." Blaine agreed by force to stay with Kurt. He always said yes to Rachel. He thought of her as the little sister he never had.

Rachel left and Kurt and Blaine were alone now. There was an awkward silence at first, but then Blaine snapped. "What happened that day?" Kurt looked down and sighed. Kurt didn't want to explain what were the cards or either who Dan was. It was a long story and he just wanted to be happy at the thought that he was never going to see that man again.

"It's a long story." Kurt finally said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I have all day and tomorrow." Kurt was surprised at Blaine too. He didn't think Blaine would remember anything of what happened 5 years ago. They were both teenagers and he thought maybe Blaine had his mind on other things like girls, school or something more interesting.

"It was nothing, really. Dan was just mad that I had taken his cards."

"STOP LYING TO ME! You know how hard it is to forget something like what happened there? Those cards had images of the FUTURE Kurt. You were there. I was there. WE were there! How can you just ignore something like that?" Blaine was really furious. He had been longing since the day he saw those cards that he would eventually find out what they meant. He didn't want to see Kurt, no. He wanted to see the cards.

Kurt was scared. He had never seen Blaine like this (or see him at all.) He had only 1 experience with him and it was about 5 years ago. He didn't understand why Blaine lingered on something that wasn't important. He thought maybe Blaine had something else in mind.

"You know, if you were so interested in following me and getting to know me back then, why are you talking to me like this now?"

"Wait, wait...you think I like you?" Blaine asked shocked. Kurt was scared once more. He didn't know what to say. It was as if Blaine was reading his mind.

"Well...since you were that interested back then, I thought-"

"I don't like you like that Kurt. I don't have interest in dating right now. Besides, why did you change the subject? The only thing I want to know is what is it with those cards!" Blaine was surprised at himself. He kept yelling at Kurt and he didn't even know what he was saying. Did he like Kurt? He was interested in knowing who he was from the moment he saw him 5 years ago, but never in that sort of way.

...Or was it?

"I thought you were mature enough to let things go Blaine. I wanted us to be good friends and start everything over, but from what I see, you still haven't grown up." with that said, Kurt left Blaine's house. He swore he'd never see Blaine again. He was stupid. Unreasonable. Idiotic. How could he think Blaine had the maturity to be with Kurt?

_Wait_, Kurt thought. Was Blaine even from **that** side? Kurt said all those things and accused him of not being mature enough to be with someone but...did he even like guys?

_Gulp._ Kurt had just admitted to Blaine he was homosexual. His most dark and kept secret had just been revealed to someone who can't even let go of something so stupid. Now he really knew he never wanted to see Blaine again. Although...Blaine just said he wasn't interested in dating. He didn't deny the fact of him liking guys.

* * *

><p>It was 11:30 PM and Blaine laid exhausted and not being able to sleep on his bed. He had been thinking of what happened later that day and what he was going to do about it.<p>

He found out that Kurt was homosexual, that was for sure. He also knew that Kurt liked him and that he's just afraid of what Blaine would say if he says the truth. From the conversation he had with Kurt, Blaine determined all of those facts. One thing's for sure: Blaine is most of the time right when it comes to determining things. When Rachel had boy problems, she always went to Blaine for help (aside from the fact that they're best friends.) Rachel would explain the conversation she had with the guy and Blaine would tell her what he meant. Then when she came back to him, she would call him 'smartass' because it was exactly what the guy had meant.

Now here he was, thinking of his own problems. Kurt was cute and nice. He couldn't hurt a fly. His eyes were mesmerizing and his locks of hair fell perfectly on his face. His voice was like a melody and he could stay all day listening to the sound of his voice.

_Oh crap_, he thought. He couldn't possibly like Kurt. His mother would die if she found out. She always wanted Blaine to end up with Rachel, but since she saw that it wasn't going to happen, she had been looking for the perfect girl for his son to be with.

He didn't want to disappoint his mother. He decided to ignore what he thought for Kurt and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel showed up early at Blaine's house. She went up to his room and woke him up.<p>

"What's wrong, Ray?" he asked in his sleepy voice.

"I have to tell you something!" she giggled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"Guess!" she said with excitement. Blaine sighed. He didn't want to think at his hour. He was annoyed enough with Rachel coming at 9 in the morning to wake him up and tell him something.

"It's about Finn!" she gave him a clue. Blaine suddenly stood up and looked at her firmly. "Rachel, what did I tell you about that guy?" he said with an angry tone.

"Blaine, trust me on this one please. I know you don't like jocks like him but he's different from the other guys. He's showed me that he really likes me and he sings too!" Blaine was still not convinced. Rachel had a thing for dating the wrong guys. The last guy she dated, whose name was Jess, almost raped her. He just wanted to get in her pants from the beginning and she was too gullible to notice. Blaine was luckily going to her house and he came in just in time to save her. He had ripped her shirt off and was in the process of ripping her pants. Blaine beat the shit out of Jess and told him to get out of town. After that, he picked up Rachel from the floor and took her to his house. She cried all night and the next day too. She stayed for a week in his house and his mom also helped her get better.

"I know you don't trust most guys because of what happened with Jess, but please Blaine. Trust me on this one." she begged. He was about to say no, but he let her go. She hadn't dated anyone for 2 years now.

"If he ever lays a finger on you, you call me immediately." he warned her. "I think you'll be there before I can call you Blaine." she laughed...but it was true.

"By the way, what was up with Kurt yesterday?" she asked, remembering his weird mood yesterday while Kurt was around.

"Oh, nothing. I just really heard you say his name to my mom and well I wanted to give him a scare." he lied. Rachel was still not convinced. "You really think I'm going to believe that lie Blaine APELLIDO?"

"I swear I'm not lying Ray! Besides, when you left, I told him what I'm telling you. He said I didn't scare him at all with the 'knowing-his-name-before-getting-introduced' thing."

Rachel wasn't going to believe him any time soon, but she thought maybe he didn't want to talk about it and that he'd eventually tell her. What she didn't know was that Blaine had already met Kurt a long time ago and he wasn't about to tell what had happened to him a year before meeting Rachel. He didn't want her asking a bunch of questions that even he wouldn't be able to answer.

* * *

><p>Kurt decided to have a walk around the neighborhood. He hadn't gotten used to it, but he liked it. It was quiet and he didn't have to worry about Dan.<p>

It had all happened after Dan had seen Kurt with Blaine 5 years ago. Dan was gripping Kurt's had too hard and he was getting hurt. "You're hurting me." he yelped.

"You deserve it for disobeying me!" Dan yelled. He threw Kurt inside the truck and started driving fast. After 2 hours of drive, they got home. Dan slammed the door and went to his woman. "Why did you change the cards?" he yelled at her. "I didn't change the cards. You manipulated Kurt's future because he was going to turn out different. I just turned them back to how they were." she admitted. Dan was very angry now. He pushed her to wall. He wanted to break her every bone and make meat out of her intestines.

Kurt was watching everything. He watched as Dan slammed a hammer on his mother's shoulder. How Dan bit her skin, how he punched her face and much more. Kurt wanted to scream, yell and runaway. He always watched Dan beat up his mother when she did something he didn't like. Kurt knew his mother wouldn't take all of the beating one day.

One night, his mother entered his room quietly. She told Kurt that they were going to leave that night and never come back. They were almost out of the house, when Dan woke up. He screamed the name of Kurt's mother and started looking for them around the house. She gave Kurt a letter and told him to run as fast as he could. His aunt would be waiting for him on the end of the road to get away. She didn't make any promises to Kurt that she'd come back but he always had hope.

He remembered what the letter said. It explained everything about the cards, about Dan and about the escape. Kurt had been through a lot of stuff back then and even at the age of 10, he knew what the words in the letter meant.

The cards weren't just ordinary cards. They had the power to predict what was going to happen (bad or good.) Kurt looked at the last card that Blaine wasn't able to see that day 5 years ago. He was confused and uncertain. After all that has happened since he got back here, he doesn't think that the cards actually predict the future, but the future Kurt would want.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I didn't update the story soon! I know a lot of authors give a lot of excuses and most of the times they lie so I'll just say that I am sorry. Hope you enjoyed though! Reviews please. I want to know what you guys think :)<strong>


End file.
